Legame Perduto
by gouenjiXnatsuki
Summary: A young girl was taken away by the Vongola Famigilia, to protect her. Will she be able to get used to the mafia life? i suck at summaries DX
1. Seperation

Legame Perduto (Lost Bond) Chapter 1

-In Italy-

An orange haired girl named Christine was crying since she dosen't want to let go of her family and friends. But she was grabbed by the black suited men "Nooo! Tou-san! Okaa-san!" 10-year old Christine yelled. Her parents were just crying and her friends "Gomenasai.. Christine.. But.. we will see each other someday" Tsuna cried Kyoko agreed and smiled and also her friends. And Christine was disapeared

-Nearby the Vongola Mansion-

The black suited men had taken her to a huge mansion "This is where you will live from now on" The black suited man told her. Christine just ignored them, And then a blond haired man came to her and asked "So you must be Christine ne?" Christine still ignored the man "Show some respect to the Vongola Primo brat!" The black haired man said, angrily "Hmph!... Why should I! I don't give a damn!" Christine yelled, then more tears went out. The blond haired man came closer to her and hugged her. "We have to protect you.. Christine" The blond haired man said, sadly "N-Nande?! You have to protect my family first! I don't want to see them dying!" Christine still yelled The blond haired man hugged her tightly "I promise you Christine.. We will also.. save the ones you cared about.." The blond haired man said, smiling a bit "A-Arigato" Christine smiled a bit "You may take your leave now..." The blond haired man told the black suited man, he nodded and went away "Let's go Christine.." The blond haired man smiled Christine nodded

-Inside the mansion-

As the blond haired man and Christine came inside, they were greeted by a red haired man (or is it pink XD) "Primo!" A red haired man greeted "Oh.. G... This is Christine.." The blond haired man introduced her to his childhood friend. "Tch.. You better not mess around the mansion brat.." G said, angrily "Hmph..! Like I care" Christine said angrily "Oh.. Which reminds me.. I haven't introduced myself ne? I'm Giotto.. But call me Papa" Giotto smiled "Papa?" Christine mumbled and Giotto nodded G sighed and went away "Nufufu~ Looks like you brought a child here Primo" an indigo haired man said smiling "Sou des.. To protect her.. And her family, friends as well" Giotto said, patting the soft hairs of the girl Christine just blushed a bit "S-Should I even trust anyone in this mansion.." Christine thought "Christine.. You can trust anyone in this mansion.. It will be okay" Giotto said, lifting her up "H-How did you..?" Christine asked "I used my Hyper Intuition... Anyway.. you'll meet my Guardians soon first I will take you to your room" Giotto smiled. Christine nodded

-Later: Christine's room-

As Giotto let Christine inside her room she was surprised "T-This is so beautiful! I can even see the sky!" Christine exclaimed Giotto chuckled at the sight of the happy Christine "I'm glad you like your room... If there's any problems please don't hesitate to come near me" Giotto smiled Christine nodded and Giotto left the room, Christine started to cry again and went to her bed "I-I want to g-go back h-home.. B-But.. Papa. wanted t-to protect me...W-What s-should I-I d-do" Christine sobbed

-Meanwhile-

Christine's friends were really sad "I'll miss Christine desu" Kasumi said sadly "Me too.. I will miss Juuichidaime" Bellia starts to cry and Shiro also "C-Christine.. We will never forget you.. Y-You will always be in our hearts" Shiro said sadly "White head.." Bellia said sadly "Bossu..." Penelope said sadly "My toy is going away..." Cole said sadly "Minna! We have to go to that mansion where Christine now lives! We have to make sure she is doing well!" Shiro said suddenly determined "Shiro-senpai is right desu!" Kasumi said cheerfully "Okay! We will do it by tonight!" Bellia said also cheerful.

-Back at the mansion: Dinner Time-

Christine sat beside Giotto and ate dinner slowly "Christine..? Did you cry again?" Giotto asked noticing some tears were still falling Christine shook her head, Giotto looked at her sadly "You have to smile Christine.." Giotto said sadly "G-Gomen.. Papa.. I-I can't smile.." Christine said sadly "Nande?" A black haired man asked "Eh..? Ah.. I missed my friends and family" Christine answered "Souka.. I'm Knuckle by the way" Knuckle introduced himself "I'm the awesome Lampo" Lampo smiled "Nufufu~ I'm Daemon Spade." Deamon chuckled evily "I'm Asari Ugestu" Asari smiled "Hn.. And I'm Alaude" Alaude smirked "N-Nice to meet you all... I-I'm Christine" Christine said shyly Giotto chuckled "She's so cute" Giotto whispered to himself

-After Dinner: At Christine's room-

Christine was doing nothing at her room then she saw someone by her window "Oi! Christine KYOKUGEN!" Shiro shouted Christine suddenly beamed "Shiro!" Christine shouted back smiling "Ikuyo! Let's meet outside!" Shiro shouted "Unn~" Christine smiled. Then she ran out of the room to meet up with her friends


	2. The Duties of The Seven Flames of Sky

Legame Perduto Chapter 2

-Outside the mansion-

Christine ran out and glomped Shiro "Shiro! I missed you!" Christine said smiling "I missed you too" Shiro smiled "Oh.. yeah Shiro... Where's the others?" Christine asked as she stood up and helped him up "There here also" Shiro smiled. Then all of her friends glomped her "Minna!" Christine smiled "We missed you so much Juuichidaime!" Bellia yelled sadly "I missed you too" Christine smiled. They the all laughed together again

-Meanwhile: At Giotto's Room-

G came inside Giotto's room "Primo it seems Christine went outside" G said sadly "Don't worry G... Let Christine have a good time with her friends" Giotto smiled "B-But what if the enemy comes?" G asked "It'll be alright G.. We've got her protection" Giotto answered "If you say so Primo" G said sadly

-Back at Christine-

Christine and the others were just talking "So did that new family did anything to you?" Cole asked "Not exactly.. But they are really nice especially that man.." Christine smiled "That man? Who?" Shiro asked "I think his name was Giotto. But he told me to call him by Papa" Christine answered "Awww a lovey-dovey moment desu!" Kasumi smiled Christine blushed harder "K-Kasumi!" Christine blushed. Then a blast came but all of them dodged "What was that Bossu?" Penelope asked "I think the enemy that they talked about is here.." Christine answered "What enemy?" Bellia asked "The Sanguigno Famigilia" G interrupted as he came with Giotto and the others "Sanguigno Famigilia? There the ones who killed thousands of people in Sicily!" Bellia said surprised "Sou des.. Now you kids stay out of this.. Christine lead your friends to safety" Giotto said firmly "Hai!" Christine said determined. But someone grabbed Shiro" Shiro!" Christine yelled "Christine!" Shiro yelled back "If you want him then die first little girl" Adolfo said evily "So your the boss of the Sanuigno Family.. Let her friend go.." Giotto said angrily as his gloves flames with orange flames "Heh... If you can Vongola Primo" Florante said evily Christine got angry and punched Adolfo and he let go of Shiro" Let's go!" Christine said angrily Shiro nodded Giotto froze Adolfo's legs "You won't hurt an innocent girl.. And her friends" Giotto said angrily using his flames and the rest of his guardians to defeat the enemy

-Meanwhile-

Christine hear an explosion "Papa... I hope you and the others will be okay" Christine said sadly "Don't worry Juuichidaime! There the Vongola Famigilia after all" Bellia said determined "The Vongola Famigilia?" Christine asked "The Vongola Famigilia is a vigilante group that protects the common people from wealthy people or so I've heard from tou-san" Bellia answered. Then they heard a explosion that they saw orange, red, blue, yellow, violet, indigo and green flames "It's like a rainbow explosion desu" Kasumi said surprised. Then they saw Giotto and the others "Are you alright? All of you?" Giotto asked "We're all okay Papa" Christine answered "Yookata.. Al of yo get inside.. It's time for you to know the truth" Giotto smiled. Christine and her friends agreed and went inside the mansion

-At Christine's room-

As they came to the room Giotto sat beside Christine "Alright let me start.. You must have saw the explosion of the Seven Flames right?" Giotto asked Christine and her friends nodded again "But Papa.. What were those flames?" Christine asked "The Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Cloud, Mist and Thunder.. Flames" Giotto answered "There like the weather" Cole said surprised "That's right and each of them has a duty" Giotto smiled "A duty?" Christine asked Giotto nodded

_The Sky colors and engulfs all_

_The Storm is always at the center of attacks_

_The Rain settles conflict and washes everything away_

_The Sun destroys the misfortune that attacks the Famigilia with their own body_

_The Cloud protects the Famigilia independently _

_The Thunder draws damage to himself and away from the rest from the Famigilia _

_The Mist bewilders the enemy and renders the Famigilia's true form intangible with visions of deceit _

As Giotto finished explaining the duties of the Seven Flames of the Sky, most of Christine's friends were surprised "Wow! I wanted to be a Rain Guardian since I settle conflict desu" Kasumi smiled "Unn~ And Bellia could be a Storm Guardian" Christine smiled "And Juuichidaime could be our Sky" Bellia smiled "Eh?! But why?" Christine "Because your always willing to accept friend and foe desu" Kasumi answered Giotto chuckled "Your right.. Alright all of you go home it's late you'll see Christine again tomorrow oh yeah.. Your always welcome to come here to keep Christine company" Giotto smiled "R-Really?! A-Arigato Papa!" Christine smiled "See you tomorrow Christine" Shiro smiled Then all of her friends said goodbye to her

-Later: 12 midnight-

Christine still watched the stars "Christine you have to sleep" Giotto said patting her head "Hai.." Christine yawned and Giotto put her to her bed "Buon Natale Christine" Giotto said, turning off the lights and a nightlight lighted up "Buon Natale Papa" Christine smiled and went to sleep Giotto gently closed the door and went to his bedroom to sleep

-To be continued-

Author's Note: Finally updated it again! WOOT I won't be online tomorrow gomen minna


End file.
